


Breakfast in Bed

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [123]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Rodney McKay is secretly very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Rodney doesn't like getting up early, but for John he'll make the sacrifice.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Fanworks Day!! I started writing this in August 2018, but for some reason couldn't get it to cooperate. Now I have!
> 
> Written for [this](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/906678.html?thread=107364534#t107364534) prompt at [comment_fic](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com).
> 
> Thanks to Biff for the beta!

Despite the recent snow making running outside inadvisable at best, Rodney still had to wake up at an absolutely ungodly hour to be up before John. He would have complained, but there was no one to complain to except the cat. Plus, it wasn’t like anyone had told him to get up this early, he just wanted to do something for John for once.

It wasn’t much, but he was going to try to make John breakfast in bed. Try being the operative word, since cooking wasn’t anywhere near his specialty. But he’d texted Jeannie for help the day before, and in between her totally unnecessary bouts of laughter, she’d given him some tips.

Eventually, with many muffled curses, he had something that at least resembled a decent breakfast, complete with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast with jam. And coffee of course. It wasn’t the prettiest plate of food he’d ever seen, but he was sure it would do. John wasn’t exactly a foodie anyway, and it was certain to be better than MREs.

Rodney put all the dishes on a tray he’d found in the back of a cabinet and made his way carefully to the bedroom. The cat curled around his feet, threatening to send the whole thing flying several times, but somehow he held on. By the time he pushed the door open, John was just starting to stir.

“Morning!” Rodney said as John blinked at him, obviously confused. For some reason, that made something warm and happy settle in his gut. “You hungry?”

“Yes?”

John tried to get up, probably to help with the tray since he was a gentleman like that, but Rodney narrowed his eyes at him until he relaxed back against the headboard. Rodney set the tray in his lap, proud of himself for the fact that not a drop had been spilled, and slid into bed next to him.

“Breakfast in bed, huh?” John asked, a smile curling at the corner of his mouth. “This is certainly… different.”

Rodney shrugged, suddenly feeling a little self conscious. He’d only wanted to make John feel better about not being able to go on his regular runs at an ungodly hour in the morning, but now he wondered if he’d gone overboard. Or underboard. Something. He didn’t exactly have a lot of experience with this kind of relationship thing.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” he muttered.

John laughed and leaned over to kiss Rodney on the cheek. “It’s great, Rodney. Really.”

“Uh, yes, of course it is,” Rodney said, feeling much more pleased with himself. It never ceased to amaze him how John could cheer him up so easily even after all these years. “I mean, I made it, didn’t I?”

“You certainly did,” John replied. He smiled fondly at Rodney for a moment before turning back to the food. He took a bite of the eggs before taking another forkful and holding it out. “Wanna bite?”

Well, he certainly couldn’t say no to that.


End file.
